Dancing in the Rain
by Messier42
Summary: "And she started dancing with me. Dancing! She looked like a complete idiot, swaying her hips and smiling like a lunatic. Like there was a tune playing that only she could hear. And I guess she wanted me to hear it too." YahikoxKonan. A little bit OOC. Rated because I probably overreacted. Enjoy!


"_Sometimes life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain."_

A/N- OK, here it goes. My first fanfiction. Ever. Never thought I would see the day. But everyone needs to start somewhere, right? And not only is this my first FF, it's also my first 1st person POV. Recipe for disaster…

Anyway, I read this quote in a bookstore (while it was raining outside, ironically) and I couldn't stop thinking of the Ame orphans. Sadly, no Nagato, even though he's my favorite 3 Well, here goes nothing, and reviews will be greatly appreciated! ^w^

~M42~

Dancing in the Rain

"It's still raining."

Gee, what else is new?

I wasn't sure about this girl. She seemed too... girly. Or maybe that's just because she's, well, a girl.

I don't like girls. They're weak and annoying and can't fend for themselves. And the ones that aren't weak and annoying are scary as hell. Except my mother, of course. My mother was perfect.

But she's dead now.

This girl isn't weak, but she's just too nice. Like the type that would bring back a lost puppy because it looked hungry. Don't get me wrong, I like puppies. But everyone is hungry right now. The two of us wouldn't be able to feed another mouth. We can only steal so much without getting caught.

And her stupid origami. She keeps a whole stack of paper in her bag, wrapped in plastic to keep it from getting wet. She told me that she tries to grab some whenever she has the chance. Oh no, don't worry about food or anything. Let's steal paper instead.

_Exactly_ why I don't like girls.

But at least she can fend for herself. Pretty smart too…

_"Hey! Stop, you thief!" _

_I looked around the corner of the alleyway that served as my cover when I heard the shout. I hadn't even done anything yet. Usually I'm the one people are yelling at. _

_I assumed they were yelling at the small grey blur that was running down the street. Whoever it was, he was pretty fast, definitely fast enough to outrun the man he stole from. The grey cloak worked as a camouflage in the heavy rain. Suddenly, the boy took a sharp left turn. He ran right into me and sent both of us crashing to the muddy ground. _

_I yelled out in surprise. Bright amber eyes looked down at me from under a dark hood and I realized it was a she, not a he. Strands of bright blue hair fell down her pale face and into her eyes, widened slightly in surprise._

_I took a breath to speak, but her hand shot out and covered my mouth. Shouts could now be heard in the distance. She jumped up and dropped a large fish into my lap, as well as her grey cloak and motioned for me to move against an old dumpster. The voices were only a few feet away now and she walked into the street._

_"Are you looking for that thief? In the grey cloak?" I heard her say. Her voice was sweet, overly so. I cringed. Annoying as hell. Hopefully she was putting on an act._

_"Yeah. Did ya see 'im?"_

_"Yes. He went that way, to the left."_

_The man grumbled a thank you and I held my breath as he ran right past me. The mystery girl came back and bent down to help me up with a kind smile. I looked at her warily, fish and cloak still in hand._

_"Who the hell are you?" I asked suspiciously. She laughed. Her voice sounded very normal. Almost pleasant, actually._

_"Konan."_

That was about a week ago. Konan didn't have anywhere to go, and she wasn't completely useless, so I brought her with me. We've been together ever since. Not together, together! No way. But she was alone. And I was alone. And now we're together. As 'acquaintances'.

She's doing origami right now. Stupid, if you ask me. It's just going to get wet. But she's pretty good at it. As long as it keeps her busy, I don't care.

I looked outside. The rain was mercilessly pounding the ground. A town that we visited today was visible in the distance, faint lights flickering in and out of the grey haze. The minute Konan and I had stepped foot on the main street, and scrawny man came towards us, muttering something about 'hungry orphans' not being allowed in town. I was ready to take him on. But when I saw him pull a knife out of his pocket, I immediately grabbed Konan's arm and ran.

I could've handled myself, but I couldn't protect Konan at the same time. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Only because I don't know a lot of first aid. I already said, it's not like that.

My fists clenched. Men like that were horrible, too selfish to think of anyone but themselves. It's not like we want to be orphans. It's not we enjoy having to steal to survive. It's not like-

Something tapped my shoulder. I whipped around to see Konan standing next to me. She had made one of those stupid origami flowers and put it in her hair. Stupid. Stupid, girly, and pointless.

"C'mon." She reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet.

Damn, she was stronger than she looked.

"The hell, Konan?" She was pulling me out of the cave, away from the firelight and into the cold rain. The rain that never stopped.

She turned to look at me. Her amber eyes were alight with... happiness? What the hell was there for her to be happy about?

"Yahiko, sometimes life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass." Konan said, grabbing my other hand. We were both wet now, but her origami flower wasn't. It was still dry.

I started to wonder, and then stopped. It's just a stupid flower, right?

"It's about learning to dance in the rain."

And she started _dancing _with me. Dancing! She looked like a complete idiot, swaying her hips and smiling like a lunatic. Like there was a tune playing that only she could hear.

And I guess she wanted me to hear it too.

I stared at her. She just laughed. A sweet sound that wasn't stupid at all.

I was still staring. Staring at a girl who was so different from me, yet completely the same. We had been through the same sort of hardships and the same sort of pain. But this girl, Konan, could still find something to smile about.

I stared, and I smiled.

Because I couldn't let a girl beat me, of course.

I wouldn't just dance in the rain. I would stop the rain! I would put an end to the war, the fighting. Change the world, and let our country experience peace for a change. I would become a god. Take fate into my own hands and make things better for the world. Better for people like us.

For people like Konan.

I don't like dancing. I never dance. And that's why I will never speak of this day again.

I don't like girls either.

But maybe Konan is the only one I need.


End file.
